


Let Me Thank You

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone comes out of Fallout in order to thank Toby for helping him avenge his dead wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Thank You

This wasn’t real. Video game characters didn’t just pop out of the game. That was something that happened in movies and in the most fantastic dreams ever.

But this was no dream, Toby was sure of that. He had woken up two hours ago, and sat down in front of his computer for a little Fallout: New Vegas. His audience had wanted him to get back with Boone. Boone was… a pretty sweet partner. He may have only been a game companion, but he was great. Well, as great as an NPC could be.

Toby popped in the disk and opened the game. He made sure he was recording and everything was going well. He played for a while, talking to his audience like the boss he was. Then, he came upon Boone, and opted to get him back.

_“Boone, I need you. I need you back in my life.”_

_“Is it time?”_

_“I think, ha, we should be together.” Oh god, what was he saying?!_

_“I’m ready when you are.”_

_“Alright… Man, that was kind of a… homoerotic experience… I guess.”_ The things that came out of his mouth. Toby didn’t know where that had come from.

Toby played for a little longer. He loved Fallout. It had good graphics, a nice… plot of some sort. A lot of missions. Not to mention hot chicks with tape on their nipples. What else could he have asked for? Don’t remind him of that time with the sex bot though! He was still trying to forget…

Then, the ten minutes were up. He blessed his audience before booping and pausing the game. He wondered if he should do another episode or play a different game. Then, his stomach growled, and he remembered that he had to feed himself and Griffin.

And maybe leaving to go to the kitchen with Fallout still up and paused was his first mistake. He doesn’t really know. All he _did_ know is that when he came back, ready to play some more, there was Boone.

Standing there, staring at him. He was still in all his gear, that red beret sitting on his head and gun strapped to his back. Sunglasses in place. Arms folded and towering a pretty tall six foot one or so. Toby was glad he didn’t have the audience in his hand, because they would have fallen to the floor and possibly died. He stared. Boone didn’t even look like an animation. He was… a real person. It was a little scary.

Toby didn’t know if he should make the first move or what. Nothing he had learned had prepared him for video game characters coming to life. He blinked, then slowly reached up and rubbed his eyes. This could not be real. It couldn’t. Then, he found some courage.

“Boone?”

The man didn’t say anything, just stared at him. Maybe he wasn’t real after all. Maybe Steven had snuck in and put up a cardboard cutout there… But Steven wasn’t real. Or was he… everything was fucked up. Toby tried again.

“Umm… Hey gurl… sorry! You’re a boy-man I mean! Aha… Umm…” Okay, he really didn’t know what to say. Well, what would _you_ say!? There was a big, scary guy who came to life out of a video game standing in your living room. What _was_ there to say? Then, Boone took a step closer. He was _definitely_ _not_ cardboard.

Toby wanted to get the hell out of there. Call 911? Maybe. He could probably make it his phone. Wait… that was behind Boone, by his computer. Damn. So maybe he could run outside and scream for help? But what if Boone decided to shot him? This wasn’t a game, it was real life. He’d die in one shot.

“You are the one who has been with me the whole time?”

Sounded like Boone. Crystal clear. Toby took a few deep breaths, trying to call himself. Boone didn’t look… angry or anything. Though it was hard to tell because of his sun glasses. Toby tried to play it cool.

“Yea… I ah, play the game with you…?”

Boone turned and looked at the computer. Then back to Toby.

“In there?” He pointed at it. Toby nodded. This was so… weird. It would be cool if Boone didn’t try to kill him or anything.

“So you are the one who helped me avenge Carla?”

Toby was lost for a moment. Carla? Oh yea, Boone’s dead wife. He nodded again. Then Boone lifted up a hand, and Toby feared that he would grab his gun. But he didn’t, he took his sunglasses instead and took them off. He set them on the table. His hat followed. Toby watched as he then grabbed his gun, but slid it off his back and propped it up against the wall. Toby sighed in relief. Boone was still dangerous though. He knew the man had a machete on him somewhere.

“Is there someway I can thank you? It seems that what you hinted at earlier was something you wanted?”

Toby was now royally confused. Somehow Boone had come out of the game, in order to thank him? And what had he ‘hinted’ at earlier? It didn’t make much sense. At all. Toby let his guard down. Boone didn’t seem angry, so that was good. Toby sat down on his couch. Boone took that as an invitation and came next to him.

When he sat down, Toby froze. He clenched himself. It was okay. Just a… video game character come to life because he wanted to thank him. Nothing wrong with that…

“L-look Boone… I… You don’t need to thank me. You’re just a video game character.”

Boone was the one who looked confused now. But only for a second. He lifted a large hand and put it gently on Toby’s knee. Now that was a shock. He jumped, eyes glued to the heavy hand on him. This was getting… awkward. Very awkward.

“I _want_ to thank you. I don’t care if I don’t need too. Plus, it’s been far too long.”

Toby didn’t understand. Since when had Boone been so grateful to him? How the hell had he come out of the game anyway?! Was it possible for him to go back? He was getting scared again. What did Boone mean by saying that and… oh god, he was leaning in closer!

A hand to Boone’s chest stopped him. Toby was shaking slightly, not sure as to what the fuck was going on. He wondered if he could now possibly get away. But then what would happen to Boone? Would he go on a mad rampage, a killing spree? That wouldn’t be good. At all. So maybe… he should just go along with it?

Toby thought, just for a crazy moment, that he should vlog. But what if Boone didn’t appear on camera? That would be weird. Though this whole thing was weird. _Too damn weird!_ Then he remembered that his hand was on a chest that was _warm and alive_ , so he moved it. Boone looked at him questionably for him to explain.

“I-I ah… well… I guess… it would…maybe be… okay…? I don’t really know what you want, but I could… try…”

Boone smiled at him. It was something Toby had never seen the man do before. It was… kind of nice. Less scary, that was for sure. The hand on his knee slide up to his thigh though, and that was scary. His mind was starting to get it now. So… Boone wanted to do it? Was that what he was getting? But what had Boone meant when he had said Toby had hinted at something? Wait…

_“I think, ha, we should be together.”_

Boone could hear him!? That game was officially fucked up. He really hoped that now when he played Dead Space the demons wouldn’t come out and eat him. That would suck big time.

He was only going to do… whatever it was with Boone in hopes that it would send him back. And he would _stay_ back. The whole thing was too messed up. He thought it would be fun, but now… no. It wasn’t that great. He liked life how it was. He didn’t need video game characters coming out to thank him.

Then Boone was leaning in again, and Toby stayed still. His heart was suddenly racing, and he didn’t know why. He liked girls, dammit. Girls with their boobs and cute faces and sweet voices. This was… not something he thought about. Ever. Why should he? This was something Gaybuscus (Gabe) thought about. Okay, that was just a joke. Well… he actually had no clue. Steven, edit that part out! Steven…?

Toby was brought back to what was going on. Which was Boone, now kissing him. Toby had kissed a few people, all girls of course, and this was… different. It wasn’t all that bad, just different. On the bright side, doing this with a fictional character didn’t make him gay. It was like… masturbating with a blow up doll… A very convincing real live blowup doll…

Boone used his free hand to take a hold of Toby’s chin. He sucked on his mouth slowly, taking his time. Being gentle. Toby appreciated it, but still thought it was a little weird. He kissed back as well as he could. He didn’t know how the hell video game characters knew how to kiss, but somehow they did. So messed up.

The hand on Toby’s thigh moved farther up, pressing to the crotch of his jeans. Boone kept his hand moving in pulsing kneads. Toby breathed in sharply through his nose. Damn, Boone had a big hand. It covered him completely and worked easily. Toby didn’t know what to do with his own hands, so he opted as to put the one that wasn’t on the back of the couch on Boone’s back. He let his eyes close and brought it up and around, resting it on Boone. He felt the muscles moving slowly there.

On a particularly hard squeeze Toby let out a moan. He blushed, keeping his eyes closed. No one could know about this. No one. He himself didn’t even want to remember this. He wished he was drunk. It would make it better. But he doubted Boone would stop so he could get a couple beers. Toby took up a handful of Boone’s shirt, hoping that it would stay on. He didn’t think he’d get turned on by seeing the man’s body. He… might. He’d never thought about it though. He was used to boobs and a skinny waist and all that girl stuff.

Boone stopped his hand and pulled at the button on Toby’s pants. It came undone and the zipper slid down on it’s own. Boone stopped the kiss, waiting for Toby to open his eyes. When he did, he gave him a command.

“Take of your pants.”

That voice… Toby had gotten used to it only saying a few of the same lines over and over. This was… different. New. He didn’t know if he liked it or not. Toby obeyed though, standing slowly and looking everywhere but at the man still on the couch. Toby pulled them down, not sure if he should take his boxers off too. He decided to wait a second.

“What about you?” Was that his voice, really? So much higher than it had been a little while ago. He swallowed. Boone got up and copied Toby. Only thing was that he didn’t have any underwear. Toby got an eyeful of… video game? cock and looked away quickly, blushing. It was… pretty big. And tan. Nothing like his own. This was really awkward.

Boone reached out and pulled Toby to him by his hips. He slid the last piece between them (who cares about shirts?) down and stared. Toby closed his eyes tight. He hated this. A part of him liked it, but that part was sick. He didn’t know what to do with his hands again. Boone pulled their bodies flush together, trailing his lips over Toby’s shoulder and neck. How he had missed being like this. Ever since Carla was killed he hadn’t indulged in anyone. But this man… he was special to him.

Toby knew he had to be red everywhere. It was embarrassing to be handled like a girl. He let Boone do what he wanted, but he himself didn’t do anything. What was he suppose to do? He didn’t have any idea. Okay, so he sort of did, but his mind was spinning. Things felt… kind of good. Not that he would say so out loud.

Boone’s hand took Toby’s cock and pumped. At that, his tensed up some. It was dry, didn’t feel the best. Boone discovered this and pulled his head back some. He lifted his hand and licked it. Good thing Toby’s eyes were still closed so he didn’t have to see that. He felt it though when Boone’s hand returned, sliding up and down a little easier. Despite himself, Toby got hard. What? The hand was hot and it felt good, of course he was going to get hard.

When Boone seemed to be ready, or something, Toby didn’t know, he let go and turned Toby around. He opened his eyes, seeing the couch in front of him. He was gently pushed forward and made to kneel on it. Toby rested his forearms on the top of the couch. He didn’t dare look behind him. He… had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. He had to be a man. Suck it up and hope that it didn’t hurt like hell.

Boone got in between Toby’s legs, pushing them and opening him up more. This was the only way he knew of. He took a piece of ass in each of his hands and held it apart. Boone stuck out his tongue and went in.

Toby just about hard a heart attack. His eyes went wide and hands scrambled for somewhere to take hold of. It was a weird feeling, but oddly hot. He bit down on his lip, trying to keep his cries in. That tongue… it pushed and shoved at his hole, trailing around it, drawing patterns and Toby was losing it. He let go of his lip and panted, a whine escaping in the process. Fuck it. He didn’t care. It felt too good. How the hell did it feel so good?!

Boone kept it up, trying salivate as much as he could. He wished men were naturally wet like women. It would have made it easier. He licked a couple fingers before sliding one in. He was as careful as he could be. He put in another and opened Toby up as much as he could.

Toby’s mind was going crazy. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know if it hurt or felt good or what. All too confusing. He closed his eyes and let his head fall and hit the hard top of the couch. He knew that if he opened them, he would see how much he was enjoying what was going on. It was almost too much.

Boone finally eased back his fingers and took hold of Toby’s hips. It was time. He pressed himself up to the wetter than before entrance and just rested there. He could feel Toby shaking slightly. It had to be his first time. Boone lowered his head and kissed the clothed back in front of him.

“You need to relax.”

Toby knew that. It was hard though. This whole deal was slightly terrifying and he didn’t know what it would feel like. It would probably hurt. Most likely. He took a few breaths, trying to calm down. It was almost over. When it was, Boone would go back in the game and Toby would never play it again. Well… maybe he would still play it. He had to beat it after all.

Boone let the head in slowly. It was a tight fit, but Toby took it. He stilled after that, waiting. After a full minute he pulled back before repeating. He heard Toby panting harshly and kissed his back again.

Holy hell was it weird. So weird. But only slightly painful. Thank god. Toby was still shaking, but he had relaxed enough. It got better, right? That’s why guys did this with each other, because it felt good, right? He sure hoped so.

This time, Boone let himself sink as far in as he could go. Which was almost all the way. He heard Toby groan, in pain or pleasure, he didn’t know. He went at a nice pace, pulling back and pushing in. He wanted to do it harder, faster, but he didn’t. This was a thank you. It was suppose to be good for Toby more than it was for him.

Toby felt his breathing become labored. It felt… he couldn’t describe it. He guessed it was good. It still hurt, but not that bad. He couldn’t really tell though since Boone was moving at a snails pace. It was driving him more crazy than he already was.

“M-move, please,” he was able to stutter out. Hopefully it would get better then. Hopefully Boone knew what he was doing at least a little. Good, he going faster now, a little harder. Toby could deal with this, it was okay. Only hurt a little now-

“Fuck!”

Toby’s eyes shot open. What was that!? What had he just felt? Whatever it was, it was amazing. He hoped it would happen again. Those few shots of pleasure had been wonderful. He needed it again.

Boone let a small smile come on his face. Toby had to be liking it now, just had to be. He slowed back down to a harder pace. He’d pull out slowly, then ram back in, angling downwards when he went in and slid out. Toby seemed to like his. He cried out and pushed back against him. That was good, very good.

Toby was melting. He knew he was. It was all too hot, too damn good. Whatever magic inside of him was being played with, he was happy it was there. Every thrust in and slid out Boone did, it sent sparks throughout his body. Toby reached down a hand, gripping his cock and pumping fast. That made it even better. His hips seemed to move eagerly on their own, wanting more. He was losing control fast. Boone seemed to be too, the way he was getting faster, breathing heavily.

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much. Toby bit down on the back of his couch, muffling his cry as he came, hips still working hard. He didn’t care if the furniture was getting dirty, all that mattered was that it felt so damn good. He didn’t know if Boone was coming yet, or what. The man seemed like he was, with the way his hands tightened on Toby’s hips and used him hard. Then, he slowed, until he came to a stop. Toby sucked in air, feeling weak.

Boone pulled away, grabbing his pants and slipping them on. His shirt was a little wet, but oh well. He felt himself becoming lighter… That was odd. He looked down at his hand to see it shining. The bright light traveled up, eating his hand, then arm, then soon all of him. It didn’t hurt. He watched Toby spread on the couch as he figured out he was going back into the game. What he had wished for had been granted.

Toby rubbed at his eyes. He felt like sleeping for days. He wondered what Boone was doing. He turned his head. No one was there. Toby panicked for a second, looking around. Boone, his clothes, sunglasses, and gun were gone. Huh. Maybe… he went back? Toby sure hoped so. He didn’t know what he would do if Boone was still real and running around town.

He played it lazy. Toby grabbed a couple tissues from the box on the coffee table and wiped the come off himself and the couch. He’d have to wash it better later, but not now. He covered himself up and closed his eyes. Okay, it hadn’t been too bad. Not too bad at all. He still wasn’t gay. He’d never do it with another guy again. Well… he hoped not.

Because if someone else came out of a video game and offered him thank you sex, he might not say no.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Toby's computer got stolen so he could never see Boone again.


End file.
